1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information management. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for using information management to enforce and control rights associated with data in a computer system.
2. the Relevant Technology
The world is slowly and continually moving from being paper-based to being electronic-based. This evolution is apparent in almost every aspect of life, from the workplace, to government institutions, to home life. In each area, old paper-based methods of communication and storage are being replaced by electronic information. Businesses have replaced bulky paper files and expensive storage rooms with electronic files and searchable databases. Tax-payers are encouraged to submit returns electronically rather than in paper form, and email is rapidly becoming the principal form of communication.
There are several reasons for this transition, one of which is the convenience and accessibility of electronic systems. Email, for example, often arrives shortly after sending it, and information submitted electronically can be quickly formatted, processed, and stored without the inconvenience of manually reviewing each submission by hand.
As entities become more dependent on electronic data, the ability to manage electronic data becomes crucial for a variety of different reasons. For example, much of the electronic data maintained by an entity or organization often relates to different aspects of the entity and is often subject to various considerations. Without an effective way to manage the electronic data, it is difficult to apply the appropriate considerations to the data.
Further, much of the data is unstructured data, at least in the sense that the data's value to the entity is not readily known and the services required to manage the data are not necessarily known. For example, an entity may have a file storage system that is regularly backed up, despite the presence of files on the file storage system that have little or no value to the entity. As a result, the entity is often paying for services that are not required. Alternately, there may be files that contain certain information that subjects those files to certain regulations. Because the content of those files is often unknown, the files are not receiving adequate services, thereby subjecting the entity to potential liability.
More generally, there are a number of different factors or considerations that may determine how certain data is handled or that determine the services that are needed for the data. One such factor or consideration is data security. Based on this consideration and others, an entity may desire to protect certain data using some form of digital rights management (“DRM”), such as encryption and access control. However, conventional solutions typically require that an administrator or other user manually identify data for DRM services, a process that is both time-consuming and prone to user error. What are needed, therefore, are improved methods and systems for managing and protecting electronic data in a network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.